Pigletladdin
Cast: *Aladdin - Piglet (Winnie the Pooh) *Princess Jasmine - Twigs (Goldie & Bear) *Genie - Pumbaa (With Timon as Extra) (The Lion King) *Jafar - Negaduck (Darkwing Duck) *Iago - Clover (Sofia the First) *Abu - Jiminy Cricket (Pinocchio) *Sultan - Brix (Goldie & Bear) *Magic Carpet - Cow (Goldie & Bear) *Razoul - Hades (Hercules) *Razoul's Guards - Pain & Panic (Hercules) *The Peddler - Timothy Q. Mouse (Dumbo) *The Cave of Wonders as itself *Gazeem the Thief - Bushroot (Darkwing Duck) *Rajah - Adult Simba (The Lion King) *Three Balcony Harem Girls - Princess Amber, Princess Hildegard, and Princess Clio (Sofia the First) *Women at the Window - Anita Radcliffe (101 Dalmatians; 1961) *Necklace Man and Woman - Philoctetes and Megara (Hercules) *Fat Ugly Lady - Ursula (The Little Mermaid) *The Two Hungry Children - Goldie Locks and Jack Bear (Goldie & Bear) *Prince Achmed - Flynn Rider (Tangled) *The Two Man Watching Prince Achmed - Beanstalk Jack and Humpty Dumpty (Goldie & Bear) *Omar; the Melon Seller - Doc (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Pot Seller - Sleepy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Nut Seller - Happy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Necklace Seller - Bashful (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Fish Seller - Sneezy (Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) *Fire Eater - Ichabod Crane (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Boy wanting an apple - Miles Callisto (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Farouk; the Apple Seller - Captain Hook (Peter Pan) *Old Man Jafar - Prince John (Robin Hood) *'Laddie' Dog Genie - Pluto (Disney) *Rabbit Genie - Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) *Dragon Genie - The Reluctant Dragon *Stewardess Genie - Little Red Riding Hood (Goldie & Bear) *Sheep Genie - Zazu (The Lion King) *French Genie - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Camel Abu - Camel (Sesame Street) *Horse Abu - Samson (Sleeping Beauty) *Duck Abu - Daffy Duck (Looney Tunes) *Ostrich Abu - M.E.R.C (Miles from Tomorrowland) *Turtle Abu - Yertle the Turtle (Dr. Seuss) *Car Abu - Lightning McQueen (Cars) *Elephant Abu - Dumbo *Old Man Genie - Geppetto (Pinocchio) *Little Boy Genie - Ted Wiggins (The Lorax; 2012) *Fat Man Genie - King Hubert (Sleeping Beauty) *Genie as TV Parade Host Harry - Prince James (Sofia the First) *Genie as TV Parade Host June - Princess Sofia (Sofia the First) *Leopard Genie - Kion (The Lion Guard) *Goat Genie - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Harem Genie - Rapunzel (Tangled) *95 White Persian Monkeys - Gorillas (Tarzan) *Elephants - Elephants (Dumbo) *Llamas - Kuzco Llama (The Emperor's New Groove) *Bears and Lions - Bongo (Fun and Fancy Free) and Young Kovu (The Lion King II: Simba's Pride) *Brass Bands - Louis the Alligator (The Princess and the Frog) *Cooks and Bakers - Edgar (The Aristocats) and Chef Louie (The Little Mermaid) *Birds that 'warble on key' - Panchito Pistoles, José Carioca, and Donald Duck (The Three Caballeros) *Genie as Rodney Dangerfield - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *Super-Spy Genie - Basil of Baker Street (The Great Mouse Detective) *Teacher Genie - Professor Owl (Adventures in Music) *Table Lamp Genie - Ray (The Princess and the Frog) *Bee Genie - Barry B. Benson (Bee Movie) *Bird in the Sky - Tweety Bird (Looney Tunes) *Submarine Genie - Sebastian (The Little Mermaid) *One of Flamingos - Mr. Stork (Dumbo) *Gigantic Genie - Marshmallow (Frozen) *Rajah as Cub - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Snake Jafar - The Great Animal (The Swan Princess) *Cheerleader Genie - Maggie, Grace, and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) *Genie Jafar - Dragon Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) Scenes: *Pigletladdin Part 1: ("Arabian Nights")/A Dark Night *Pigletladdin Part 2: Piglet on the Run/("One Jump Ahead") *Pigletladdin Part 3: Piglet Fights with Prince Flynn Rider/("One Jump Ahead (Reprise)") *Pigletladdin Part 4: Twigs' Dream *Pigletladdin Part 5: Negaduck and Brix's Conversation/Twigs Runs Away *Pigletladdin Part 6: Trouble in the Marketplace/Negaduck's Evil Plan *Pigletladdin Part 7: Piglet Arrested (Part 1) *Pigletladdin Part 8: Piglet Arrested (Part 2) *Pigletladdin Part 9: Piglet Escapes with a Lion *Pigletladdin Part 10: The Cave of Wonders *Pigletladdin Part 11: A Narrow Escape *Pigletladdin Part 12: The Amazing All Powerful Pumbaa and Timon/("Friend Like Me") *Pigletladdin Part 13: Brix Upbraids Negaduck *Pigletladdin Part 14: Piglet's First Wish *Pigletladdin Part 15: Negaduck Makes His Move/("Prince Piglet") *Pigletladdin Part 16: Brix Rides on the Cow *Pigletladdin Part 17: Piglet Argues with Pumbaa and Timon/Piglet Goes to Twigs *Pigletladdin Part 18: Do You Trust Me?/("A Whole New World") *Pigletladdin Part 19: Piglet Almost Spills the Beans/Piglet and Twigs' Kiss *Pigletladdin Part 20: Piglet Gets Ambushed/Pumbaa and Timon Saves Piglet's Life *Pigletladdin Part 21: Negaduck Gets Exposed *Pigletladdin Part 22: Piglet's Depression/Clover Steals the Lamp *Pigletladdin Part 23: Brix's Announcement/Pumbaa and Timon's New Master is Negaduck *Pigletladdin Part 24: Negaduck's Dark Wishes/("Prince Piglet (Reprise)") *Pigletladdin Part 25: The Ends of the Earth *Pigletladdin Part 26: Negaduck Takes Over Agrabah *Pigletladdin Part 27: Piglet vs. Negaduck *Pigletladdin Part 28: Happy Ending in Agrabah *Pigletladdin Part 29: End Credits Movie Used: *Aladdin Clips from Movies/TV Show Used: *The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Winnie the Pooh and A Day for Eeyore *The New Adventures of Winnie the Pooh *Pooh's Grand Adventure: The Search for Christopher Robin *The Tigger Movie *Piglet's Big Movie *Pooh's Heffalump Movie *Winnie the Pooh *Goldie & Bear *The Lion King *The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride *The Lion King 1 1/2 *Timon and Pumbaa *The Lion Guard *The Lion Guard: Return of the Roar *Darkwing Duck *Sofia the First *Sofia the First: Once Upon A Princess *Pinocchio *Fun and Fancy Free *Mickey's Christmas Carol *Disney's Sing-Along Songs *House of Mouse *Hercules *Dumbo *The Swan Princess *Sleeping Beauty Gallery: Pigletsbigmovie 274.jpg|Piglet as Aladdin Twigs in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Twigs as Jasmine Timon and Pumbaa.jpg|Pumbaa (with Timon as an extra) as the Genie Negaduck.jpg|Negaduck as Jafar Clover.jpg|Clover as Iago Jiminy cricket disney.png|Jiminy Cricket as Abu Brix in Goldie & Bear.jpg|Brix as the Sultan Cow-(Goldie-&-Bear).png|Cow as the Magic Carpet Hades.jpg|Hades as Razoul Hercules-disneyscreencaps com-4248.jpg|Pain and Panic as Razoul's Guards Timothy mouse.jpg|Timothy Q. Mouse as the Peddler 382px-Cavegggg.jpg|The Cave of Wonders as itself Bushroot.jpg|Bushroot as Gazeem the Thief Goldie-and-Bear.jpg|Goldie Locks and Jack Bear as the Two Hungry Children Image 0027.jpg|The Great Animal as Snake Jafar Dragon Maleficent - Part 1.png|Dragon Maleficent as Genie Jafar Category:Aladdin Movies Spoof Category:Aladdin Movie Spoof Category:Aladdin Spoofs Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Aladdin Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Movies Spoof